


Безумный пес, рычащий в пустоту

by grievouss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Hate Sex, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievouss/pseuds/grievouss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После той ночи Виктарион больше не поднимет руку на брата.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Безумный пес, рычащий в пустоту

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A mad dog snapping at thin air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/412586) by [linndechir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linndechir/pseuds/linndechir). 



Виктарион всегда старался сдерживаться в присутствии брата: он знал, что если сорвется, то не сможет остановиться. Убийца родной крови проклят в глазах богов и людей, и Виктарион подавлял гнев.

Когда Эурон смеялся ему в лицо, ухмылялся и произносил обидные слова, единственное, что останавливало Виктариона, — это воспоминание о той ночи, когда он вышел из себя. Он даже не помнил причины своего гнева, что такого сказал Эурон, но был в такой ярости, что его кулак врезался в челюсть улыбающегося Эурона, прежде чем он успел понять, что делает. Он осознал все, лишь когда услышал хруст кости и увидел свои окровавленные пальцы.

А Эурон смеялся, обливаясь кровью и кашляя, он смеялся в лицо Виктариону, как это было всегда. И Виктарион ударил его снова, а потом еще раз, его пальцы скользили в крови, и он мог бы убить Эурона в ту ночь, если бы бушующий снаружи шторм не напомнил ему о божьем гневе. Он с трудом остановился и направился к двери, но Эурон все еще, задыхаясь, смеялся.

— О, братец, ты никогда не был красноречив, не так ли? Ты никто, всего лишь послушный кулак Бейлона, бьющий, когда тот приказывает, и никому не нужный в остальное время. Ты как безумный пес, рычащий в пустоту.

Эти слова задели гордость Виктариона, нашли брешь, о которой он и не подозревал. Он не имел ничего против службы Бейлону и не мог позволить одноглазому ублюдку высмеивать его верность старшему брату и повелителю. Эурон все еще с трудом дышал от боли, когда Виктарион набросился на него, разрывая кричаще яркую одежду. Брат задохнулся, когда Виктарион швырнул его на стол, вдавив руку между лопаток и вжимая в доски, но даже этот болезненный всхлип прозвучал насмешливо, как если бы Эурон сам позволил так с собой обращаться.

«Я заставлю его захлебнуться смехом и кровью», — поклялся себе Виктарион, срывая с Эурона бриджи. Он был обозлен тем, что материя не поддалась сразу, и ему пришлось достать нож и разрезать ткань. Лезвие оставило на бедре Эурона глубокий темнеющий порез, и Виктарион уронил кинжал на пол, чтобы не всадить его в спину брата. Мускулы того перекатывались под кожей, он боролся, пытаясь вырваться, но Виктарион сомневался, что Эурон действительно напрягал все свои силы, чтобы освободиться.

Ослепленный гневом Виктарион не задумывался, что собирается сделать с мужчиной — с братом, — будучи слишком зол, чтобы осознавать, насколько чудовищен в глазах любого бога грех, который он намеревался совершить. Эурон сам был чудовищем, и такое наказание прекрасно подходило ему.

Виктарион был ослеплен, но не глух, не глух к полусумасшедшему смеху, перешедшему в задыхающийся кашель, когда он ворвался в тело Эурона. И все равно тот смеялся, как бы сильно Виктарион ни вдавливал его лицо в столешницу. Он с самого начала видел огонек понимания в глазах Эурона, и даже когда по бедрам того потекла кровь, Виктарион знал, что победа не за ним. Кончая, он не получил удовольствия — как если бы после битвы нашел золотую побрякушку в песке, а не сорвал ее окровавленными руками с горла умирающего воина. Он отступил и позволил Эурону соскользнуть на пол, но даже вид дрожащего от боли брата не принес ему удовлетворения. Эурон с трудом дышал, все его тело содрогалось, он издавал тихие звуки — должно быть, всхлипы, но нет, это были смешки. Если бы перед ним был кто-то другой, а не его брат, Виктарион подумал бы, что тот в припадке, но это был Эурон, который всегда смеялся над ним. И всегда побеждал.

«Я попользовался им, как морской женой, — напомнил себе Виктарион, оправив бриджи и быстро покинув комнату. — Взял, как шлюху из зеленых земель во время налета, корчащуюся и вопящую в воде, смешанной с кровью ее сына и мужа — и он позволил мне. Что можно подумать об Эуроне, если он позволил мне сделать это?»

Виктарион засмеялся бы, если бы не рисковал подавиться собственным языком.

«Это значит, — голос в его голове звучал как голос Бейлона, спокойный, уверенный и всегда немного снисходительный, — это значит, что он не боится и никогда не будет бояться тебя, что бы ты ни сделал с ним».

Виктарион переночевал на "Железной победе", избегая Эурона. Он не знал, что сделает, если увидит Эурона, улыбающегося разбитыми губами. Все это было похоже на шутку, которую Виктарион никогда не поймет.


End file.
